La sangre derramada Cap 1
by Auru24
Summary: La historia tarta de un niño llamado fernando que va creciendo en una familia de vampiros como el hijo de la criada pero resulta ser el hijo de Lady y Lord Estephany y Sebastian que tenia un hermano mellizo todos en su famila eran vampiros menos el ...


La Sangre Derramada

Capitulo 1: Mi pasado…

Un 12 de Diciembre, nació el fin del mundo como lo conocíamos, o también llamado para mis padres el día cuando nacieron sus primeros hijos…

Ese día fue cuando nacieron un par de mellizos de Lady Estephany y Lord Sebastian, al primero que nació lo llamaron como su padre por ser el primer varón de su familia y al segundo lo llamaron Fernando, pero lo malo de mi familia es que en ella todos eran vampiros…

Si como lo escucharon eran vampiros, de sangre fría…

Chupaban la sangre de cualquier persona que pasaba por la noche…

Pero el mayor problema para mi es que, yo no había nacido así, yo no era vampiro, yo no tenia instintos de ellos ni siquiera me parecía mucho a mis padres, en cambio a mi hermano Sebastian era un completo vampiro de verdad, como toda mi familia, como lo eran mis abuelos, mis bisabuelos y los abuelos de ellos y de ellos, menos yo era el único de la familia que no era así…

Bueno, de chico cuando nací, el padre de mi madre ósea mi abuelo cuando se entero que uno de sus nietos había nacido mortal, corrió por toda la mansión que teníamos hasta el cuarto de mi madre donde habían 2 niños, uno que era calmado como el mar en la mañana y otro que lloraba sin cesar, ese era yo…

Cuando mi abuelo miro a mi madre a la cara y le dijo que me tenían que asesinar de alguna manera, mi madre se negó a cualquier propuesta que le daba mi abuelo para poder matarme, mi madre quería quedarse conmigo a toda costa, pero mi abuelo le dijo algo que tal vez la hizo dudar sobre esto…

Le dijo que en cualquier momento cualquiera de la familia va a tener hambre o sed de sangre y podría asesinarme de una manera muy cruel, mi madre me miro y las lágrimas de llanto de mi madre caían sobre mi rostro, mientras decía

"Siempre te amare Fernando, siempre te recordare, por favor perdóname…"

Cuando mi abuelo escucho esas palabras le dijo a mi madre:

"Tienes 2 opciones, Estephany la primera es matar a tu hijo o dárselo a otra persona para que lo cuide por ti de noche y lo puedas ver de día una que otra vez y ya cuando cumpla 17 o 18 años se podrá quedar aquí contigo solo con una condición que ninguno de la familia lo valla a reconocer como familiar nuestro"

Pues mi madre acepto la manera menos sangrienta, entonces mi abuelo me dio a los brazos de una criada de 13 años que había salvado de las calles, su nombre era Elizabeth y ella era mi madre adoptiva que vivía en el ático de nuestra casa, mi abuelo le dijo que no quería que me reconozcan como familiar nuestro así que lo criara como hijo suyo…

Aunque la muchacha era muy joven me cuido muy bien, todos los años que vivía con ella…

Después de algunos años cuando ya tenía seis años, ayudaba a Elizabeth a hacer las tareas de la casa como hacer la comida , tender las camas y ayudar a cualquier persona que lo necesitara en la casa ,yo y mi madre adoptiva íbamos cuando sonaban las campanas que están intercaladas en toda la casa, peto la que mas sonaba era el dormitorio de Lady Estephany, así la llamábamos así mi madre y yo, en esos tiempos yo no sabia que era madre real…

Lo que yo nunca entendía que cuando yo iba a verla siempre sonreía y me miraba de una manera muy tierna, y yo hacia lo mismo para verla aun mas feliz de lo que quería que yo este, porque a veces cuando trataba de ponerla feliz ella lloraba, yo no sabia porque.

Cuando iba a verla casi todos los días había un pequeño niño que siempre la acompañaba parecía que el era su hijo, pero cuando quería conversar o jugar con el en el patio había un señor que siempre me miraba muy mal y siempre nos separaba cuando me veía junto a el…

El era muy viejo y el niño que vivía en esa casa le llamaba abuelo, el parecía muy malo y me daba mucho miedo con solo mirarlo y con su mirada es como si te dijera quiero que estés muerto…


End file.
